De amores y otros males
by Lovely Flower
Summary: Drabble III: Caricia robada. Al fin Winry decide hacer un acercamiento hacia Edward, quién le responde de una manera muy agradable. Serie de drabbles Edwin, hasta que me dure la inspiración.
1. Beso

**De amores y otros males**

Por_ Lovely Flower_

* * *

Notas de la autora: Hola a todos, espero estén muy bien y disfrutando de pasar por aquí. Otra vez experimentaré con el Edwin... con una serie de drabbles sobre esta parejita, algunos desde el punto de vista de Winry y otros desde la perspectiva de Ed. En honor a la verdad, las historias surgieron inspiradas en una persona que calza bastante con las caracteristicas fisicas de Edward, por lo que adaptarlas a FMA me resultó fácil. En este caso me basto cambiar la palabra "economía" por "alquimia" y resultó un tierno Edwin. Los originales estan publicados en mi facebook :)

Espero les gusten. Desde ya gracias por estar aqui.

* * *

**Drabble I: _Beso_**

Lo vio a lo lejos, concentrado en un libro de "Alquimia Avanzada" y no pudo evitar quedarse embelesada observándolo. Examinó cada uno de los rasgos de su masculino rostro: el vaivén de los ojos miel sobre las líneas del libro, la barba de casi dos días adornaba su rostro, el cabello dorado le caía gracilmente sobre la frente, la boca cerrada en una mueca seria que contrastaba con su inconfundible apariencia tierna. Era lindo. Y era estudioso. Demasiadas virtudes para un solo hombre, tanto que era casi irreal.

Así, a cualquiera le entraban ganas de besarlo. Y ella no era la excepción.

* * *

Notas finales: Espero se haya entendido ;).

Bueno, gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Saludos y cariños para ustedes.

De… L_ovely Flower_


	2. Príncipe

**De amores y otros males**

Por_ Lovely Flower_

* * *

Notas de la autora: Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo el segundo drabble Edwin... gracias a arual17, wined-16 y a Ale Whitlock por sus reviews. Y tambien gracias a quienes leyeron y no dejaron review, tal vez mas adelante se animan.

Espero le guste esta actualización, y disculpa por la demora pero estoy terminando la universidad y el estudio me ha absorvido bastante... Maldito examen de grado T_T

En fin. Desde ya gracias por estar aqui.

* * *

**Drabble II: Príncipe**

Tal vez era la tez tan blanquecina de él, su aspecto menudo o sus facciones finas y delicadas. Ella aún no lograba descifrarlo pero por alguna razón cada vez que lo veía pasar, con el cabello dorado meciéndose al compás del viento y esa sonrisa amplia de dientes perfectos, sólo una palabra venía a su mente: Príncipe.

Pero no estaban en la edad media ni en ningún cuento de hadas. Ella no era una doncella en peligro y él, ciertamente, no era su príncipe azul –si hasta era más bajito que ella, no lo creía capaz de subirse a un corcel y ni hablar del poco genio del muchacho-. De todos modos aun mantenía la esperanza de que él la fuese a rescatar de la soledad y de que su historia terminase con un "y fueron felices para siempre".

* * *

Notas finales: No hay notas finales hoy. En cuanto escriba algo más lo subiré.

Bueno, gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Saludos y cariños para ustedes.

De… L_ovely Flower_


	3. Caricia Robada

**De amores y otros males**

Por_ Lovely Flower_

* * *

Notas de la autora: Hola a todos de nuevo! Aquí les traigo el tercer drabble Edwin... Gracias a quienes dejan reviews y sí, como mas de alguien dijo, tambien pensé en Winry imaginando a Ed vestido de principe y toda la parafernalia (justo así como le pasó a Mey)

Bueno, espero les guste esta actualización, ahora con interacción entre Ed y Winry (por fin! =P)

En fin. Desde ya gracias por estar aqui.

* * *

**Drabble III: Caricia Robada**

Ya era habitual en Winry aprovechar los momentos en que tenía cerca al jovencito de ojos dorados para observarlo hasta el cansancio, pero aquel día quiso hacer algo más. Ya bastaba de mirar desde los rincones y ahogarse en sus propias cavilaciones mientras fingía leer algún libro de Mecánica. Fue entonces cuando tomó su bolso, inspiró hondo y caminó de frente hasta donde estaba él, caminando en sentido opuesto a ella.

-Hola- espetó la rubia con torpeza y sintió la mirada de Edward clavarse sobre su cuerpo. Creyó que moría cuando el muchacho le tomó el rostro con una mano y la besó en la mejilla mientras soltaba un despreocupado "¡Hola!" justo antes de seguir su camino y bajar las escaleras.

No esperaba aquello, ni remotamente. ¿Y si mañana lo volvía a saludar?

* * *

Notas finales: No me gusta situar los drabbles en ningun tiempo o lugar específico. Lo dejo a la imaginación de cada uno xD

Bueno, gracias por leer. Nos vemos en la siguiente acutualización o en alguna otra historia.

De… L_ovely Flower_


End file.
